neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Queen Amy/Big Brother Mint
In the show, contestants called "housemates" (or "house guests") live together in a specially-constructed house that is isolated from the outside world. Housemates are voted out (usually on a weekly basis) until only one remains and wins the cash prize. During their stay in the house, contestants are continuously monitored by live television cameras as well as personal audio microphones. Live Launch= Brother Studio Blaineley: My name is Blaineley and welcome to the Live Launch of Big Brother! There's rapturous applause before the crowd descends into a frenzy of excitable cheers. Blaineley smiles, revelling in the fact that everyone's attention is solely focused on her. Blaineley: 20 housemates have just entered the Big Brother house and it's gonna be be a bumpy ride. Oooh I wonder if the housemates will be able to cope in this twisted fairytale? Members of the crowd look to each other and speculate about what Blaineley's cryptic words could mean. Blaineley: You've seen all of the new housemates VT's and based on what you can decipher about their personalities, you, the public, will vote for two people to lead the pack. One person will captain the Heroes team and the other will captain the villains team! A cacophony of noise from the crowd as they clap and howl in approval. It seems they're very excited for the house to be divided and the housemates pit against each other. Blaineley: But for now let's see how the housemates are getting on. ---- from the Big Brother house - Living Room - 11:05 PM The housemates have all congregated in the centre of the living room. They're all introducing themselves and just making general chit chat. Mint: I can already tell that Bitch Glenn is going to be trouble! RBW: This is so nerve wracking. It was lovely to hear everyone cheer when I entered the house. Katie: Throughout the entire night I've been pinching myself to see if I'm dreaming or not, this is just so surreal. Aaron: I'm not gonna be a slut or do anything naughty on TV because my mum is gonna be watching. Amy: Does anybody have any bad habits that could make them a nightmare to live with? Glenn: I involuntarily sing Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato in my sleep. Trent: Demi who? I don't know her. You should listen to Gaga sometime. Booty: I'm kinda suspicious that something mysterious might be going on. Max: What do you mean? Aaron: Typically on Big Brother launch nights there's always some kind of twist right from the get go. Cody: I hope one of us isn't immediately going to be evicted. That'd be awful, I haven't even gotten the chance to properly get to know any of you. Gogo: The twist could be something good. Dark: I highly doubt it. Suddenly, the living area is cast into darkness and a thick mysterious fog begins to roll in. Dean: Woah! This just took a creepy turn... Wii: Something bad is about to happen. G+T: What if Zombie Taylor emerges from the fog? Big Brother: Housemates, you must remain silent and wait until you are given further information from Blaineley. Chewy jumps as Blaineley's loud, shrill voice echoes and bounces around the walls of the famous house. Blaineley: Hello Big Brother house this is Blaineley. The public have been watching and voting on two of you to become the leaders of two teams. Art, you have been chosen to captain the Heroes Team. RBW, you have been selected to captain the Villains Team. Art: Looks like the fun is about to begin. Blaineley: The two of you must select the people you feel to be the most villainous or heroic. Art will choose first. Goodbye Big Brother house. The housemates are left in shock. Art: Well my first choice has to be Wii because you've been delightful the entire night. You truly are an angel. Wii: Yayyy, thank you for those kind words. RBW: I am going to choose Mint because she's already shown that she has a fiery attitude. Mint: Thanks for picking me mommy. Art & RBW continue to take it in turns choosing who they think should be a Hero and a Villain. In the end the teams look like this: *HEROES ~ Gogo, Dark, Katie, Booty, Geo, Trent, Art, Wii, Cody, Dean *VILLAINS ~ Aaron, Amy, RBW, Glenn, Mo, Jack, Mint, Maxi, Chewy, G+T Everyone descends into chatter again when the sound of chains dropping to the floor surfaces. Big Brother: The bedroom is now open. Jack: CHARGEEEEE! Mo: I want a single bed! Amy: I need a king size one. After some squabbling - Mint, Mo, Katie, Jack, G+T & Trent get the single beds meaning that everyone else is forced to double up. ---- from the Big Brother house - Bedroom - 1:47 AM Big Brother: Jack and Mo are chatting in the bedroom. Jack: Hey, Mo. I don't think we ever got the chance to talk back there. I'm Jack, nice to meet you! Mo: Hey Jack, how are you? Jack: a little nervous, it's scary being in front of such a big crowd... Mo: It's nerve-wracking, isn't it? Jack: Yeah... what do you do for a living? Mo: oh.. nothing really. I'm a bit of a low life... Jack: ahah, you must do something? Mo: You see, I make my profit by... getting around, and selling stuff, y'know? Jack: What stuff? Mo: Just... some in demand substances... Jack: Oh, well I'm a writer! Writing is my calling, as such! ---- Brother Studio Blaineley: So for now looks like harmony reigns, how long will it take before madness takes over?! That's it for tonight... Category:Blog posts